Alder
Alder is the Champion of the Unova region in Black and White, succeeded by Iris in Black 2 and White 2. Appearance Alder is a tall, powerfully-built man with long flaming red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, tan skin, and dark eyes. His hair resembles the feathery headdress of a Native American Chief. He also wears an outfit that is similar to the garb of a Native American: a tan cloak-like vestments with a black collar, red and orange trim on the sleeves, and orange and black trim across the middle. He wears white pants with ragged ends, and black sandals on his feet. He sports a necklace of six Poké Balls. Personality Alder is a solitary wanderer who travels across the Unova region to ease the pain of his sorrow over the loss of his beloved Pokémon partner, which became very ill and passed away. Alder takes his role as a Champion very seriously, and strives to teach trainers how important it is not to be prideful or power-hungry. He is a wise older person with much life-experience. He is kind, but passionate. Biography Games Black and White He aimlessly wandered around the Unova region when his Pokémon partner passed away. Alder is first met by the player character outside Nimbasa City when he catches sight of Elesa. After Cheren says he seeks to become Champion to gain strength, Alder decides to have him and the player character have a Pokémon battle with two Preschoolers to show him their battle styles. After which, Alder is surprised his words have not swayed Cheren's heart and proceeds to enjoy the rest of the festival he is attending. Much later, after N gains control of Reshiram/Zekrom, Alder appears and N informs him about his plans to change the world along with a reminder why he is traveling around the Unova region. Following N's tip on where to find the Dark stone/Light Stone, Alder meets up with the player character in the Relic Castle, only to encounter Ghetsis. Sadly, the stone is not in the ruins and there is little time until N reaches the Pokémon league and earns the right to challenge Alder. However, to brighten things up, Lenora calls and reveals that the stone in the museum is actually the Dark Stone/Light Stone that holds the essence of Zekrom/Reshiram. Having faith in the player character being the second Hero, Alder leaves the Stone in the player character's hands and returns to the Pokémon League to face N. However, Alder loses to N as his heart has not yet healed from the loss of his Pokémon. After Team Plasma's castle engulfs the Pokémon League, Alder lets the player character go in his place to face N and stop him from separating Pokémon from humans. After N's defeat, Alder arrives with Cheren and takes Ghetsis away to be arrested. However, the Shadow Triad manage to free Ghetsis, where he goes into hiding. Black 2 and White 2 The player character first meets Alder in Floccesy Town, where he resides. He doesn't have much of a role in this game, unlike his role in the predecessor. But, when the game is completed, one may go back to Floccesy Town and he will ask to battle with him. Instead of using Bug-type Pokémon, he uses a mix of Pokémon (he still has his Volcarona though). Once the player character defeats him, his grandson, Benga; will come rushing in, stating that he has completed the Black Tower/White Tree Hollow challenge. Manga Anime Alder was mentioned by Trip in "Ash and Trip's Third Battle!". He was shown to have a Bouffalant and to battle a trainer's Herdier. Alder is the one who inspired Trip to become a trainer. He appeared battling Ash in person in "Ash Versus the Champion!". He has been shown to be quite forgetful, not remembering Trip or Ash's names despite being told repeatedly, even needing to be reminded where he left off on advice. Oddly, he seems to fall asleep standing up. Sprites AlderBWsprite.png|Alder's Battle Sprite in Black & White VSAlder.png|Alder's VS Sprite in Black & White AlderBWsprite.gif|Alder's Battle Sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Black and White Battle Reward: 15,400 Black 2 and White 2 First Battle (Floccesy Town) Battle Reward: 12,400 Champion League Tournament Trivia *In the Japanese versions of Black and White, Alder speaks old fashion Japanese. *Alder has the most Pokémon than any other champion. *Alder is the oldest Champion yet. *His necklace resembles Admin Dakim's from Pokémon Colosseum. *He resembles a Native American chief and his hair resembles that of Volcarona's wings. *Alder is the first Champion that is not battled the first time one defeats the Elite Four. Instead, N and Ghetsis can be fought. *Alder began to wander aimlessly throughout the Unova region after the death of one of his beloved Pokémon. *According to Ghetsis, Alder didn't win the place of Champion, but the Elite Four asked for him to take the title. *All of his Pokémon are male. Gallery Battle against adeku.png|Hilda's battle against Alder. es:Alder Category:Characters from Unova Category:Generation V characters Category:Male characters